


Charisk One Shots

by CandyMadness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :3, Half Souls, I'm Charisk trash, Other, Sad themes, Suicide, We also deliver Fluff, but I will warn you if there is a sensitive topic, charisk, full souls, keep that in mind, oneshots, sin - Freeform, some chapters are angst, sould touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Charisk one shots! Enjoy but be warned their will be sensitive material but I will warn you when there is anything like that!<br/>(All from my wattpad book and will be updated when I update that)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SENSITIVE METERIAL CHILDREN! Don't read this part if you are sensitive to this kind off thing but do read another part if you wish ^^

It was valatines day, one of the most loneliest days for Chara, Frisk was out with their 'boyfriend' , Asriel was a flower and was with Chara but he and Chara had an arguement, Toriel was spending the day with Sans, and Asgore...? Well Asgore was in another town at the moment. Chara laid down on the couch sighing, they were lonely. Soon after they fell asleep; looking peaceful and calm

Chara awoke to the front door slamming shut

"Frisk?" Chara called out unsure who it was, they heard another slam

"You stupid bitch!" A males voice shouted, Chara got off the couch and ran too the doorway hiding themselves, making themselves bend into the dark, Frisk laid across the wall, multiple brusies, scratches and cuts covered their body

"You know you can't run away from me...I will make you love me one way or another so co-operate with me otherwise _GIRL_ I'll just make it much more painful for you" the man smiled a devious grin, this man was Frisks 'lover'.

"P-Plea-!" Frisk was barely able to finish as he grabbed their neck and held them up against the wall, so high that their legs were dangling

"oh darling, once i'm done with you, you won't even be able to breathe!" The man snarled, Chara couldn't just stand there and watch, they ran

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Chara yelled as they pushed the man out the way, making him let go of Frisk. They held Frisk protectively as Frisk berried their head in Chara's chest and cried

 

"W-Who is this?!" the man yelled angrily

"hey Frisk I want you to run and hide somewhere in the house..." Chara whispered in Frisk's ear and they obeyed, running into the room Chara was just in and hid. Chara then looked up at the man and stood up "you.." Chara didn't look sad nor angry, they looked pissed. "So your the person Frisk told me about.." Chara mumbled "oh and to answer your question sir...I am your worst nightmare.." Chara smiled deviously as they take the knife out there pocket "now run before I claim your soul..." Chara whispered in that mans ear, the man being stubborn grabbed Chara's arm and flung them into a wall

"Think i'm gonna listen to your threats little _GIRL_?" The man yelled, Chara growled

"I am not a girl!!" Chara yelled getting up to slash the man but he dodged

"fine then _BOY_ , just let me grab my _girlfriend_ and i'll be gone!" The man retaliated, Chara growled as they kicked the man

"I AM NOT A BOY EITHER!!!" Chara Yelled kicking the man, the man dodges by grabbing Chara's legs and throwing them across the hallway

"look here, whatever you are, your getting in my way!" The man says as he sits on top of Chara, grabbing their knife , Chara struggled to try and get the man off them "but people like you never do go down easily, never let me get my way!" The man yelled stabbing Chara deep in the chest, Chara coughed out blood "and now you'll join all the other people that have tried to stop me.." The man stood up and walked into the room Frisk was in "ohhh Frisk~ I dealt with that problem!" The man shouted. Frisks eyes widened with tears...no..it can't be true?...C-Chara can't be- "oh, found you!" The man looked at Frisk hungrily

 

"No!!!" Frisk yelled as they were pinned down by the man. "let me go!!!" Frisk yelled, struggling for their life, The man started to lift up Frisks shirt...

"Asriel now..." Chara whispered and vines wrapped around to man and trapped him, Chara walked up to the man "I don't want to see you with _MY_ Frisk ever again...no...I don't want to see your exsistance ever again!!!" Chara yelled as they stabbed the man over and over again, the vines unwrapped themselves as the man falls to the ground blood leaking out from the deep wounds Chara gave him, Chara kneels down and swiftly takes the mans soul and pushes it aside as the mans body turns to dust...

"C-Chara!" Frisk yelled running up to Chara, embracing them into a soft hug, Chara smiled and hugged Frisk back, they fall onto the couch, Frisk started to cry as Chara comfort them, they stayed like this for a good hour in silence "I thought h-he killed you!" Frisk says

"well it takes more then that to kill me also...hey Frisk...what happened?" Chara asked as Frisk looked up to see the rarest expression to ever see on Chara, concern

"W-Well it all started when we went out for a meal...he then put something in my drink...I passed out, a-after that I woke up in a bedroom, he noticed I was awake and started to...do things I wasn't comfortable with, when I told him he just continued so I ran...I only got so far but when he caught me he started to beat me, using knifes and other weapons...and only by luck I got here...thank you for being home...without you he would have- would have-" Frisk broke down into tears, Chara put a hand on Frisks shoulders

"shhh...he can't hurt you now..." Chara says, now that they looked at Frisk a bit more closely they could see the adorable eyes that was Frisks...they blushed, they had always had this little crush on Frisk but they thought Frisk wouldn't like them back

 

"H-Hey Chara you ok?" Frisk asks seeing Chara's face heat up, Chara just went darker red, Frisk wiped their tears away and feels Chara's forehead "you don't have a temperature-"Frisk was interrupted by soft lips meeting up with their own, Chara had kissed them. Noticing their actions Chara broke the kiss

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Chara said blushing, Frisk then looked at Chara noticing how cute they were while blushing, Frisk looks into Chara's crimson eyes and blushed

"C-Chara did you just...?"

"I know, I kissed you, I'm sorry!-" Chara was surprised when Frisk kissed them but soon melted into the kiss and kissed back, Chara pushes Frisk down on the couch while kissing them the kiss getting deeper as time goes on, Chara pulls away for oxygen as Frisk looked at Chara and smiled

"wait did you just say, 'my frisk' back there when you killed that jerk?" Frisk asked as Chara blushed and nodded, Frisk giggled a little

Frisks soul suddenly appeared out of nowhere, they both looked at it for a minute, Chara reached out and touched the red heart Frisk shivers as Chara's hand holds their soul

"C-Chara..." they mumbled as Chara smirked and rubbed a finger against the soul, Frisk moans and Chara immediately looks at Frisk, their smirk grows as the rub the soul more and this made Frisk moan loudly even more, Chara kept rubbing Frisk's soul making them moan more and more

"a-ahh~ C-Chara~" Frisk moaned loudly, Chara smirked but then the front door opened

 

"My children, were home!" Toriel says calmly, Chara quickly lets go of Frisk's soul and sits on the other side of the couch, "oh my...what happened?" the heard Toriel mumble as she looks at the holes in the walls and Chara's dried blood that stained the floor. Sans looks inside the living room

"hey kiddo, what happened?" Sans asks as Chara and Frisk glance at each over, Chara doing their best to hide the dried blood on their jumper

"oh erm, I-I don't know" Frisk lies, they feel their lies crawling on their back

"do you?" Sans asks looking over at Chara, Chara just shook their head

"...h-hey Frisk, let's go to bed it's getting late!" Chara says and Frisk nods, they both run upstairs into Frisks room

 

Toriel and Sans looks over at Asriel

"well, I'll tell you what happened, but first; Chara and Frisk are so fucking gay for each over that they out gayed this fanfiction! Anyway this is what happened..." Asriel says as he tells Toriel and Sans what just happened


	2. Would You Smooch A Ghost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~!

Frisk was walking back to Hotland after becoming friends with Undyne. They were walking along there ghostly helper, Chara. Chara can't be seen by most and only Frisk has ever seen the spirit that follows and helps them around.

"geez, Hotland is hotter then the last time I was around" Chara mumbled, Frisk looked at them a small smile appeared on their face, Chara was mainly quiet on their adventure, only recently had they started to talk more freely and frequently

"well there is lava, and I didn't know ghosts could feel heat" Frisk says, Chara looked at them and a small smile crept on their face, they loved it when Frisk would answer to them randomly complaining, they both soon walked up to a laboratory, they walked inside to it being dark and a spotlight on them, they walked until they heard an voice all out

"S-Sorry I'm not ready yet" a females voice called as she walked out "ah! S-Sorry I wasn't expecting you so soon, I have watched through your battles, the friends you made so I won't fight, I want to help" she says as something came through the wall.

 

"Hello there," the fabulous rectangular robot says 

"who the fu-?" Chara asked, but was cut off, by Mettaton shushing them

"now for a quiz show"

~Time Skip cause I'm lazy~

"Would you smooch a ghost?" Mettaton asks Frisk, Chara lightly blushed

"what kind of question is this?!" Chara yelled, Frisk looked at Chara than back at Mettaton

"Heck Yeah" they say, Chara blushes and looks at Frisk

"wait wha-!!" before they could finish a pair of soft lips lightly pressed upon their own, Frisk had kissed them, though being a ghost they could feel the kiss, soon they relaxed and kissed Frisk back,a small red heart appeared as Chara touched it but was than zapped by Mettaton

 

"we need to keep it PG" Mettaton says


	3. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um....Some sensitive meterial but happy ending! Just angst and some fluff ^^

Frisk lifted up their head after hearing the beep of a horn...

 

~two weeks earlier~

Frisk looked up too see Flowey and Chara arguing over something

"You know what? I wish I had never found you when you first fell into the underground! Maybe if I didn't find you I would still have a soul!" Flowey shouted, his words were pointed like sharp daggers "You know what? I wish you had stayed dead!" The flower spat, tears threatened the edges of Chara's eyes

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted you to find me! But no, blame it all on me!" Chara yelled back, their words were also like sharp pointed daggers, coated in lemon and salt for the extra pain you get from a wound. The yelling had than attracted Toriel and the others

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I WISH YOUR LAST FAMILY HAD KILLED YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN HAD THE CHANCE TO CLIMB THE MOUNTAIN!" The flower yelled, Chara stumbled back remembering their past life, there family before they had decided to climb mt Ebott, Chara's eyes were wide with fear, they had told Asriel about fleeing their old village after there parents made an attempt to kill them. Chara bit there lip

"What would you know? You don't understand my pain! At least you have a family that loves you!" Chara spat , the then grabbed their hoodie, which was like their green and yellow jumper just with a zip and a hood, the zipped up the hoodie and pulled the hood up running out of the house, closing the front door

"Chara wait-!" Frisk yelled but Chara just slammed the front door shut

 

~two week later~

"Still not back?" Toriel asked Frisk, who was staring out the window

"no, I'm worried for them.." Frisk says as they turn around "Mom, i'm going out to find Chara!" Frisk says grabbing their coat, before Toriel could answer Frisk was out the door

 

"Chara!!!" Frisk called running around the city, they had been searching for an hour now it was already dark, they panted "Where are you..?" Frisk panted , their eyes widen. Frisk lifted up their head after hearing the beep of a horn. A truck was about to run them over

"WATCH OUT!" A voice that sounded familiar called and pushed Frisk out of the way, sadly getting hit them selves

"C-Chara?" Frisk cried out crawling towards the now bloodied and broken body of Chara, tears escaped their eyes as they held Chara, Chara weakly opened their eyes and turned their head to Frisk, the truck driver was calling an ambulance

"F-F-Frisk" Chara muttered "I'm s-sorry I a-almost g-got you killed b-by running a-away" Chara whimpered in pain before continuing what they were saying "I was s-so childish...I was s-stupid...s-so stupid" Cara mutters as they put a hand on Frisk's cheek

"Chara your not stupid!" Frisk choked out "I love you!" they say, Chara smiled weakly and was going in for the kiss but their body went limp as soon as Chara's lips met Frisks, frisk cried "Chara?! Chara!" they cried out shaking the body of Chara "come on open your eyes! Chara!" Frisk cried but no answer, Chara's lifeless body just lay limp in Frisks lap as Frisk held it close. Chara was dead

It had been a week since Chara had died, it was their funeral today, Frisk lay on their own bed staring at the ceiling, they couldn't bear to look at their side knowing to see an empty bed next to them, someone knocks on their door

"Frisk....It's time to go" Toriel says, her voice was shaky like it had been for the last week, Frisk makes a 'yes' noise and sits up, the funeral was taking place at the base of mt Ebott

 

~Meanwhile~

 

Chara opened their eyes lying of their first grave in the underground. They groan and sit up

"Well that hurt..." They mumble as they look at their broken arm "Well I guess even demons don't come back untouched" they sigh and make their way through the empty underground, sometimes stopping to admire places they Them self and Asriel played; a faint tune always playing in their head as they walked, they started humming it (and for those who don't know and have been living under a rock, the tune is Memories, you know that tune that plays when you give the statue an umbrella and when you meet goat bro)

 

~Back to the Funeral~

 

Monsters from far and wide gathered for the funeral, standing among the crowd was Frisk, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans even though he knew Chara was coming back due to his knowledge on resets, Undyne, Alphys, Blooky, Mettaton and Flowey was there; The person/monster leading the funeral was Asgore, Chara looked over the edge of the cliff from the now broken barrier of mt Ebott; their eyes widened as they saw their friends all dressed in black, standing around a coffin. cries were herd as Chara rushed down the mountain, not caring how much their arm was hurting

"Chara was, a kind young soul who-"

"Stop the funeral!" Chara yells and interrupts Asgore mid speech, everyone turned and looked shocked or crying even harder, except for Sans since he knew Chara was alive

"C-Chara?" Frisk stuttered

"What?" Chara asks with a smile

"Y-Your alive?~" Toriel finishes and Chara nods. "H-How? Frisk s-saw you-"

"Mom, this is a fanfiction, I will always come back in some cliche way" Chara rolls their eyes "now that i'm alive lets go home, i'm tired" they says "plus my arm is killing me" she mumbles

 

~Le timeskip~

 

Frisk lays on their bed and looks over at Chara's, Chara was peacefully reading on it with a bandaged arm, Frisk gets up and walks over too Chara's bed

"I'm sorry..." Frisk mumbles, Chara puts their book down and looks at Frisk

"For what?" Chara asks "If your gonna apologize for getting me run over don't bother, at least your alive! Chara smiles and than pulls Frisk onto their bed and goes on top "now where were we...ah yes!" Before Frisk could reply Chara's lips met Frisk, Frisk kissed back.

 

Chara threw Frisk's shirt across the room as the make out session got heated, Frisk had already threw Chara's sweater and shorts across the room, Chara's lips disconnected from Frisks they than place their lips on Frisk's neck lightly sucking, Frisk moans 

"C-Chara" Frisk moans as a small red heart appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut you off some sin children


	4. Sugar And Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charisk Sin, not for the innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is soul touching aka sin aka Charisk smut/lemon, enjoy!

Frisk sat on the cream couch off their home, wrapped in a fluffy red blanket and sat next to a box of tissues. It was the final week of school and Frisk was off with a really bad summer cold meaning they couldn't say 'see you soon' to Chara when they leave with Asgore and Asriel for two weeks to do whatever Asgore had planned while Frisk was to be left home alone when summer begins since Sans and Toriel are going on holiday they had asked Frisk if they wanted Papyrus to look after them but they refused thinking of how many meals he wouldn't eat for the week. Frisk sniffed as they heard the front door burst open

"Sexy's home!" Chara yelled from the front door, Toriel was at work at the moment. Chara slammed the door shut and walked into the living room "hello diseased peasant" the slightly taller brunette spoke walking past Frisk to the kitchen.

"And hello to you too flower child" Frisk replies as they let out a upset groan, Chara piratically stuck their head out of the kitchens door way glaring at the slightly short brunette wrapped in a blanket for a few seconds before going back to getting chocolate.

 

Once seconds past Chara came back, they were out of chocolate, before Frisk could speak Chara had already pushed them down on the couch "there's no chocolate and you deserve a punishment for that greeting" Chara had a smirk planted on their face and before Frisk could protest soft lips met their own. Chara and Frisk kissed for a while when things started heating up, Chara had slipped their tongue into Frisk's mouth, a small red heart appeared

"Ah...Chara.." Frisk moaned as Chara parted them and pulled of Frisks light blue pajama top and threw the useless cloth across the room and lightly swaying the red heart towards them, Frisk looked up at the taller one, not wanting to be the bottom this time they push their soul out of Chara's hands and pushes the brunette down onto the couch, ripping off Chara's green shirt in the process, Frisk kissed lightly on Chara's neck earning a small moan from the taller teen. Frisk left bites all over Chara's neck and looked as half of a small red hear appeared, Frisk smirked and took the soul and rubbed it against their own, they both moaned in sync and started to pant as frisk quickened the rubbing pace until Chara let out a loud sweet fulfilling moan, this made Frisk smirk and abandoned their soul to the side for the moment, droplets of sweat rolling down both teens faces. Frisk licks the bright red soul gaining a moan from their partner

"F-Frisk..fuck~" Chara moaned out as Frisk kept licking, Chara wasn't going to let the weak little sick being take control as they knocked their own soul out of the shorter hands and pinned the other back down, they took the full red heart into their hands and licked it, making Frisk shiver and moan, Chara then sucked on the soul making Frisk moan in pleasure.

 

After a while they both returned their souls to their own bodies and cuddled under the blanket, maybe Frisk's cold was going away. They never noticed the older by two years goat in his flower form filming it all. Seams like sugar and spice were mixing well with their personalities


	5. My Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk hasn't been feeling too good about themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!   
> DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS KIND OF THING OR ARE TRIGGERED BY IT, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU

Frisk sat up in their bed, their hands on a small square like device, light illuminated their face since it was late at night, Chara was sleeping in the bed across from them. Frisk's eyes were laced with tears as they read the texts they were getting, even after their failed attempt and bringing monsters back Frisk was still treated like absolute shit, they couldn't handle it anymore, they wanted all the mean messages and rude comments to stop but how? Frisk wanted nothing but happiness and peace but even after they survived and made friends on mount Ebott and got themselves someone who loves them they still weren't treated the way they wanted.

 

Chara on the other wise was treated like they were the ruler of the world, they were respected and strong, everything Frisk wanted to be. Chara gained friends fast, even if they hated humanity at one point Frisk had saved them and now they got to experience the life they deserve, was Frisk always this selfish, wanting their best friends and lovers life instead of them? Frisk hated how much they envied the taller teen, but they couldn't stop. Not only that but Sans had been acting wired around them, did Sans hate them too? Frisk pulled their knees up to their chest and rested their chin on them and slowly drifted off

 

Frisk stood in a lonely white room "You fell before, what makes you think it would be different?" The voice in Frisk's head echoed in Frisk's dream

"Shut up..." Frisk replied bitterly, oh how they hated themselves and their own voice going against them

"It's true, I know a way to end it all Frisk" It continued, a black silhouette off Frisk circled the real "climb and jump, end all the pain" the voice continued

"I don't need to do that!-"

"Then you want it to go on?" The voice asked "the bullying, teasing, jealously, the pain?" it again asked, making Frisk stand their, silent with eyes full of regret

"I do but, i'm scared to try again.." Frisk replied letting out a small sob, in which the silhouette hugged Frisk 

"Frisk, it's the only way" The voice replied then un-hugging the teen in their arms "You've done it before right?" It asked and got a nod from Frisk as a reply "so what makes you think it'll be harder?" it asked, making Frisk look up to see a black silhouette of a knife in front of them being hold by the silhouette of themself. They were about give in a take the knife but jerked back

"What about mom and Asriel?" Frisk asks "what about Chara?!" they asked, looking at the face of the silhouette

"Mom has Asriel and Chara, she won't miss you and Chara? Chara could careless about your death, you really think they would cry when you die? Chara won't Chara will find someone to replace you even if you don't, did you really think they actually loved you? HA!" The silhouette laughs "now come one Frisk, don't you want it all to end, all of the pain to go away? all of it to stop?" it asked, Frisk lowered their head finally giving in and taking the knife, it was all too similar, Frisk gives in, wakes up and tries to kill themselves but this time it will be for real. Frisk looked at the pitch black blade in their hands and slits it across their neck.

 

Frisk gasped awake, they looked over to see the sleeping teen across from them. It was four am and Frisk got up, they took out their plain blue sweater and plain blue jeans and put them on, they put on their brown combat boots and left the house, they walked all the way to the old company tower and climbed to the roof, they looked down at the 10ft drop, they put their hands on the bitter cold railings and looked over at the greenery around them, their shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, the climbed over the railing and jumped

"FRISK!!!" Four voices called from below, they were crying out to the falling child "STOP!!!" They all called again, Frisk looked down and saw a goat woman, who had glazed eyes, next to them was a chubby skeleton who had one glowing blue eye, another goat but smaller and just a little shorter then themselves and the mirrior image of themselves who they loved but they also saw seven human children all see through, one was a girl who was light blue, another was a boy with messy hair who was orange, the next a dancer who was darker blue, a kid with glasses who was a shade of purple, a kind looking boy who was green and the last was a yellow gilr, as Frisk hit the ground the taller teen ran to their body

"Frisk you idiot! Why, Why did you do this?!" The red eyed human called, picking up the mostly broken bodied Frisk, they only smiled lightly

"I'm sorry Chara... I-I love you.." They whispered as they peacefully closed their eyes, their smile soon fading and body going limp 

"Frisk..? FRISK!!!" Chara cried into their lovers body.

Frisk looked up to see seven humans standing around them, they all smiled and hugged the child, Frisk smiled, they were wearing a blue over sized sweater with two purple stripes and dark blue shorts, black boots and a plaster on their knee, They all walked away, leaving the crying family and skeleton

 

Chara's View:

 

Chara sat up in bed as they heard desprate knocking on theirs and Frisks door, they sighed and got up an opened the door

"Is Frisk in their?" a very worried Skeleton asked, Chara looked at Frisks empty bed then back at Sans 

"No their not, as strange as that is, why are you asking?" The tall teen asked

"Because I had a vision that Frisk was going to jump off a building.." he says, Chara's eyes widened in fear

"crap!" The teen called pulling on their hoodie, some jeans and trainers, they didn't care if they were still wearing their pajama top, they rushed out of their room to the front door, they were met with his brother and mother, Asriel and Toriel.

 

They all ran across the chilly town to the old company building to see a small silhouette standing at the top, slowly climbing over the railing

"FRISK!!" They all called at the same time as they watched the small body jump off the edge, why? Chara thought as they watched helplessly as Frisk landed onto the grass, making the green turn a crimson red, without thinking Chara ran to Frisk's body, picking it up into their arms, they cried "Frisk you idiot! Why did you do this?!" They cried out, but Frisk only smiled and whispered I lover you before they fell limp in their arms "Frisk..? FRISK!!" Chara cried, they pulled their friends body close to their own and cried out Frisk over and over again. Toriel was on her knees, her hands over her eyes as she cried, Asriel knelt down next to Chara and cried and Sans stood their with a look of regret.


	6. My Awakening..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy-ish sequel to My Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moar Death but eh, happy ending!

Chara sat on the couch, they had barely ate their chocolate. They didn't want to accept that Frisk was dead, they couldn't they wouldn't, it had been two months since Frisk jumped, Chara had been depressed ever since.

"Chara..." Asriel called softly, sitting next to Chara, immediately noticing the untouched chocolate "This isn't like you, you would've eaten that by now" Asriel commented, Chara looked up at their brother

"Asriel.."they sighed and pulled the goat into a hug and cried into Asriel's shoulder "Their gone Asriel!" Chara sobbed out tightening their grip on the smaller boy "And I couldn't do anything to save them!!" They sobbed out, Asriel hugs Chara back, his eyes also leaking tears

"Chara.." Asriel says after their little breakdown "I'm here to talk to you about that" Ariel pulled away and looked into Chara's crimson orbs "I know a way we can bring them back" Asriel said, Chara's face lit up for a second before they realized what was going to happen

"Asriel no we can't reset!!! first of all because we don't have full souls and second of all if we do you will become a flower again!" Chara cried out, Asriel smiled apologetically

"I know it's selfish and you'll disappear too but, what if we combined are soul for one reset, to Before Frisk left that night" Asriel says lowing his head "it's just so quiet I miss them" He admits "so I'm willing to give up everything I have now, to bring them back, and make you happier..." Asriel smiled sadly looking up at Chara

"you idiot...don't give up everything for my happiness...or Frisk's life...you don't deserve it!" Chara protested, they smiled slightly "I can reset with all my determination ok...I'm not letting you give up your soul for me again!" Chara says, they look into the goats eyes "I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you" they say with a smile and hug the smaller goat "your my one and only best brother..." Chara whispered making Asriel tear up.

 

It was now midnight, Chara and Asriel snuck out the house to the old company tower

"are you sure you want to do this?" Asriel asks, looking up at the tall teen

"I'm sure" Chara replies as they stood at the top "you'll remember everything Asriel, so when you wake up after this I want you to wake up Toriel and Sans and tell them to come with you too the old company tower, Frisk is in trouble, got that?" The crimson eyes human asked, summoning their half soul, Asriel nods and wipes his tears away

"Just promise me, you'll both be here alive?" Asriel asks, Chara nods and holds up their soul, summoning all their determination a faded button appears "RESET!" Chara yelled and everything faded to white

 

Asriel awoke in bed, They heard the front door close, they got up and put on their clothes before waking up Toriel and Sans. After explaining the two adult monsters got dressed and Asriel waited, once they were finished they all rushed to the old company tower.

 

Chara stood at the railings, they heard footsteps running up the flight of stairs to the roof, once they heard the foot steps moving they turned around to see a very shocked Frisk

"Greetings Frisk" they called, their body glitching "I need you to stop what your doing..." They say, walking up to Frisk

"C-Chara, what are you..?" Frisk asks "W-Why are you glitching, like your about to fade?" Frisk asked

"Your going to jump, I know and I need you to stop what your doing before you put everyone through it again!" Chara yelled "Your an idiot if you think killing yourself will accomplish anything!" Chara yells "look, I've reset time, I saw you die...I'm not going to let you die this time!" Chara looks at Frisk with glowing red eyes "Even if I have too by force..." Frisk gluped as they looked at the angry teen, their eyes filling with tears, Chara soonrealised they were yelling "shit Frisk...I'm sorry" They pulled the shorter teen into a hug

 

"Ah I see.." Chara replies, Frisk had told them everything "well, don't jump. You broke our hearts, you broke my heart" Chara says with a smile "but I'm no better.."

"Why?" Frisk asks looking up at Chara

"I lied to Asriel...after this I'm just going to be a voice in your head again" Chara finally replies looking at Frisk, Frisk's brown orbs glistened with tears

"What?! No you can't!!" Frisk yells "I don't want you to go!"

"Oh Frisk, you are to most valuable thing in my life..I would rather lose my soul and freedom than see you fall to your death all because of me" Chara smiles and kisses Frisk on the lips, they were glitching more than before

"You idiot...nothing in my life is worth more than you.." Frisk mumbled and kisses Chara back, Asriel ran up the stairs to see Frisk and Chara kissing. Chara was fading away, soon Chara was gone, Frisk fell to their knees crying.

 

"It's been months Chara" Frisk cried happily as the crimson brunette sat up in a bed in Alphy's new lab, they had a their half soul back and body, Chara smiled and hugged Frisk, tears dripping from their eyes

"I'm back..."


	7. You Are The Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: I based this off the song You Are The Moon by The Hush Sound

'Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark'

Frisk opened there eyes, were they dead? Frisk thought this too them selves as they laid silently on the oddly comfy flower bed, they felt alive but why? Was the legend true that all people that climb mt Ebott never came back? If it was, why did Frisk feel..no, why were they alive?!!

 

'Emerging from the grip of nights unfolding arms'

Frisk finally decided to sit up to instantly feel like someone or something had wrapped there arms around Frisks neck gently; as if someone was hugging them from behind, They sighed and looked around and saw a path that led to a dark grey doorway that almost blended into the darkness, they stood up as a waves of dizziness hit them for a second before walking away, the feeling of being hugged never went away.

 

'Darkness Darkness everywhere, do you feel alone?'

Frisk was leaning against a wall with there knees up against their chest, they had spent what feels like hours waiting for Toriel, a newly found friend which whom they felt was like a mother to them then their real mother did, they sighed and looked down, the last phonecall they got was of Toriel trying to get her phone back from what sounded like a dog or some sort of hyperactive puppy. "Do you ever feel alone?" A voice not quiet like there own echoed in there mind. This suddun voice made Frisk a little scared.

 

'The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy wait of stone'

Frisk soon decided to venture out into the wilderness of the undergrounds ruins, They walked into a room as they looked at a sign, "3 of the 4 rocks recommend you push them." The voice in their head echoed, after leaving the room this voice seemed to help them, they sighed as they pushed a rock onto a pressure plate and the spikes deactivated, Frisk felt proud of themselves, now back to their goal, finding Toriel

 

'You don't see what you possess, a beauty calm and clear'

Frisk yawned as they sat up in a bed, so comfy and warm, They remember they were in Toriel's house,. Frisk smiled to them selves as they took a deep breath suddenly smelling a refreshing cinnamon butterscotch sent, they looked to their left to see a piece of pie. They slowly got out of bed and walked towards the pie and picking it up. due to eating monster candy earlier they weren't very hungry so they decided to save the pie for later. Walking out of the bedroom curiosity got the better of them as they went right to explore, Frisk walked down the hallway and looked at them selves through a mirror "It's you!" a voice echoed in their mind, looking carefully at there reflection they could see a faded person who was smiling "you know, your actually very beautiful...Frisk..." This voice mumbled

 

'It floods the sky and blurs the darkness, like a chandelier'

Why was this happening? All Frisk felt was guilt, they had asked Toriel when they could go home, now debating to move forward and confront Toriel or run back up sitars and never go home. They felt a little homesick but they suddenly felt a boost of determination as they ran round the corner to see Toriel...It had been ten minuets and Toriel had finally stopped her attacks, she hugged Frisk and said to never look back, she then left. Frisk started to cry, for the first time in months Frisk felt like they lost someone important, they walked to the exit and left the ruins into a dark frosty forest, there soul though glowed brightly with determination and kept on moving forward

 

(I'm too lazy to do the whole song, I'm sorry!)

Frisk looked up, they had just spared Flowey only for him to run away, Frisk sighs as they take one step forward, "Stop" said the voice, Frisk turned around to see that ghastly figure they saw in the mirror, only more clear "Frisk, after you leave...you will go back too your old life..." this person said as they silently place a hand on Frisks hands "I want you....I want you to go back too your last save point...I want you to go back..." they said, the person whispered something in Frisks ears, Frisks eyes widened as they looked at the person.

"I recovered your last save, go back.." The person said "oh and my names Chara" Chara says as they put their other hand on Frisks cheek and lightly kissed their lips whispering the words "save them...and remember, despite everything, it's still you" before fading back into Frisks determined soul, Frisk started to cry...after minuets of crying they finally then reset to their last save before they confronted Asgore

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! ^^


End file.
